Algún Día
by MayLu
Summary: SasuSaku / SongFic ::: Tu te fuiste, me dejaste sola y ahora no me queda nada... ¿realmente crees que te deje sola?


**Ohayoo minna-san!!!!**

**Como estaan? espero que muy bn!!!**

**bueno aqui llego yo con una sorpresita... Es un SongFic de una de mis parejas favoritas SasuSaku...  
admitanlo seria lindo verlos juntos XD... no pude evitar escribirlo al escuchar la cancion Algun Dia de RBD  
La verdad es una cancion hermosa que me llega al corazon y me hace recordar cierta experiencia...**

**Estaba oyendola y entre dos apagones de luz termine de escribir XD**

**Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios**

**Nota: en negrilla la letra de la cancion, los pensamientos iran intercalados unos Sakura otros Sasuke,  
ahi se daran cuenta quien dice que XD donde este un asterisco (*) es que lo pensaron ambos ^^**

**a leeer!!!**

* * *

...

**Algún Día... SasuSaku**

**...**

Aun lo recuerdo... Lo tengo fresco en mi memoria...

Un día salí muy temprano de misión en solitario, era simple, solo tenia que llevar unos papeles importantes. Cumplí mi misión y regresaba a Konoha cuando pase por un lago y decidí hacer una parada

...

**Fue encontrarme en tu mirada**

Ahí estabas... Me miraste a los ojos… Yo estaba anonada…

**Y sentirme enamorada**

Mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente al ver que te acercabas a mí, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estabas en frente mío… Me besaste…

**Era menos frágil junto a ti**

Dude un poco, pero me entregue a tu beso… Me sentí en el paraíso… Tu beso era apasionado, nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno…

- _Te amo Sakura_ – me dijiste, abrí mis ojos como platos y solo te dije – _Yo también_

Me cargaste en tus brazos y me llevaste a una casa, ese día me hiciste tuya… Profesamos nuestro amor hasta el alba…

**Pero todo era mentira**

Era tarde cuando me levante, no te vi a mi lado, recordé todo lo sucedido la noche anterior…

- _Sasuke-kun_ – te llame pero no me contestaste

**Te marchaste de mi vida**

Te busque por toda la casa y lo único que encontré fue una nota…

_-- Perdóname Sakura pero no puedo estar a tu lado… No ahora, No aun, No asi... No quiero que te pase nada malo… No olvides que te amo… Nunca lo Olvides…_

_Sasuke --_

**Y me perdí, y me perdí**

Estaba destrozada, una vez mas me abandonabas, me decías amar pero me dejabas… no sabia que hacer

...

**Sigue vivo tu recuerdo**

Ya ha pasado año y medio desde ese día… Y aun lo recuerdo con una nitidez pura

**Me hace daño si te pienso**

Cada día que pasa lloro silenciosamente tu partida, cada vez que veo tu nota… si no fui capaz de botarla…

**Estoy triste pero estoy de pie**

Engaño a todos mis amigos con mis falsas sonrisas, Naruto sospecha que algo me paso y me dice que me admira que a pesar de todo "estoy bien"

…

**Aunque me hayas olvidado**

Te veo sonriente junto a Naruto… aun no saben que estoy aquí, que regrese a la villa

**Sé que tarde o más temprano**

Espero que me hayas perdonado… Deseo que me sigas queriendo…

**Vas a entender cuanto te amé**

Y cuanto te sigo amando...

…

**Algún día sin pensarlo  
Me vas a extrañar despacio  
Algún día una mañana  
Sentirás que te hago falta  
Y en tu interior vas a sentir amor**

Regreso a mi casa y empiezo a imaginar como estaría hoy en día si no te hubieses marchado… vuelvo a llorar… pienso en ti, me pregunto si tu piensas en mi… me gustaría volver a verte…

**Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que al final lo pierde...**

Te veo entrar a tu casa… No tuve el valor de hablarte... siento como mi corazón se encoge… Te extraño Sakura...

...

Nos informaron de tu regreso… intento buscarte pero no te encuentro es como si te estuvieras escondiendo de mi…

**Cada vez que vuelvo a verte**

Te encontré! Por fin te encontré, intento hablarte pero no puedo…

**No lo niego aún me duele**

Mi corazón y mi razón se pusieron de acuerdo por esta vez… No quiero volver a sufrir!

**Pero sé que un día estaré bien**

Prefiero ignorarte, me hago la dura ante ti cuando te reintegran al equipo… al antiguo equipo 7

…

**Aún que me hayas olvidado**

Ha pasado una semana desde que sabes que volví y aun ni una mirada me diriges

**Sé que tarde o más temprano**

Quiero hablarte, pero no estoy seguro, tu actitud me hace entender que ya no sientes nada por mí…

**Vas a entender cuanto te amé**

Quiero gritarle al mundo que te amo que no me quede a tu lado para protegerte… pero mi orgullo me lo impide, mi maldito orgullo me lo impide.

**...**

**Algún día sin pensarlo  
Me vas a extrañar despacio**

Donde estarás Sakura?

**Algún día una mañana  
Sentirás que te hago falta**

Donde estarás Sasuke?

**Y en tu interior vas a sentir amor**

Llueve… parece un diluvio… veo la gente correr… todos buscan refugio excepto yo y eso que llevo un paraguas… la verdad hasta tengo ganas de deshacerme de el… desde que perdí a mi flor de cerezo ya nada me importa...

**Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que al final...**

**(*)**Te extraño…

**Lo pierde...**

**(*)**Te amo!

...

**Algún día sin pensarlo**

Te veo sentada ahí sola sin importarte la lluvia… No puedo soportar verte asi…

**Me vas a extrañar despacio**

Sigo pensando en ti… siento la lluvia caer pesadamente en mi… Sigo sumida en mis pensamientos

**Algún día una mañana**

Me acerco a ti, abro el paraguas y lo coloco encima de ti para que te protega de la lluvia…

_- Perdóname_ - musito

**Sentirás que te hago falta**

Siento que la lluvia deja de caer sobre mi, pero la veo caer sobre todo lo demás, Oigo tu voz, me pides perdón…  
mas lagrimas salen de mis ojos y ahora toman el lugar de la lluvia empapando mi rostro…

**Y en tu interior vas a sentir amor**

Te veo llorar no puedo soportarlo mas me pongo enfrente tuyo y como ese dia, te beso…  
me correspondes y siento como me lleno de felicidad, lagrimas salen de mis ojos…  
Y recuerdo lo que me dijo un viejo amigo…

**Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que al final... Lo pierde...**

* * *

**... que les parecio??? espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Realmente estaba inspirada XD**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**sayuu!!**

**God Bless!!**


End file.
